1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic controllers of cotton module builders. More particular, the present invention relates to a controller connectable to the hydraulic controls of an existing cotton module builder to automatically perform the tasks of operating the control valves to both the packing cylinder and the traversing motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional module builders include a bin with an open top having a track or rail on each side along the length of the open top. A tamper travels along the top of the bin under the power of a hydraulic motor. In order to pack the cotton contained in the bin, an operator moves the tamper over a portion of the bin and operates a press to push down on the cotton over that particular portion. Afterwards the tamper is moved to another location and the process is repeated. Several passes are made as cotton is placed in the bin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,425 issued Jan. 22, 1980 to Donald J. Haney et al discloses a self-propelled cotton module builder. An operator has a seat located on a raised platform which allows the operator to observe the entire bin. A control panel allows the operator to control the tamping mechanism as well as other operations of the self-propelled cotton module builder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,016 issued Jul. 14, 1981 to Donald J. Haney et al discloses a cotton module builder having the operator seated on a platform located in the middle of one side of the bin. The module builder has a tamping mechanism mounted on rails and attached to an endless chain driven by a reversible motor. A hydraulic packing cylinder is used to operate a tamping platen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,185 issued Dec. 1, 1992 to B. Hampton Bass, III discloses a cotton module builder utilizing a tamping mechanism mounted on a pair of I-beams. Hydraulic motors located on the bridge move the tamping mechanism horizontally along the open top of the bin. A hydraulic cylinder is used to move the tamping platen up and down.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,610 issued Aug. 12, 1952 to Richard Collier discloses a controller for an hydraulic press to automatically control the opening and closing of dies used in a molding process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,363 issued Aug. 27, 1991 to Lars P. Eriksson discloses a device for effecting both remote and direct control of a hydraulic directional valve.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.